Adventures of a super saiyan tag team
by Ninjauthor
Summary: AU What if there was more to DBZ then what we saw? This is the untold story of two Zfighters that never appeared in the show.
1. 1

**Adventures of a Super Sayin Tag Team**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the charactors except John, Randy, and Rahn so remember that

Chapter one

In an average everyday city, in an average everyday neihborhood, in an average everyday high school a not-so-average everyday boy was being bullied. The reason he was not-so-average and being bullied is because he had a tail like a monkey.

FLASHBACK

September 15, 1990. Vancouver General Hospital. Room 470 a baby had been born that had

a tail, and yes that is the same boy as above, and the father was the first to speak

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DOES MY SON HAVE A TAIL!"

"Oh no, this is bad..." replied the doctor

"TELL ME OR ELSE..." the boy's father threatened

"I'm afraid your son is the result of the incredibly rare Z cromoson"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" he shouted angerly

"Well... the human male has aproximitly one billion sperm cells in his body in his entire life and they all have either the X or the Y cromoson except for one cell." explained the doctor

"YOU STILL HAVN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" he shouted, getting angrier by the second

"I'm getting to that. as you know the Y gives a boy, the X gives a girl, but only once in a thousand years does the Z show up and it has been prophsised that he will save the world" the doctor slowly explained, having just dimissed the prophcy as as big a myth as aliens

"THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD CHOP OFF THAT TAIL RIGHT NOW!" shouted the angry parent

"No" said his mother softly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" his father yelled angerly

"I said no. He is my baby and I love him the way he is"

"FINE THEN I'M OUT OF HERE!" he shouted

And at that the boy's father who would never be in his life angerly walked down the hall and out of the building

END FLASHBACK

"Come on Monkey Freak get up I'm not done with you yet" taunted Chris, the school bully

Just at that point the bell went and everyone went inside but Chris couldn't resist kicking our hero in the ribs one last time

As John got to class he was ridiculed even more with taunts like "If it isn't our resident half-breed" and "Go back to the jungle monkey freak" even his teachers were mean to him like marking him late even though he was the first one there sometimes and not marking his work and then saying they didn't get it but it was too late to hand it in. At the end of the day he was more relived than anyone as he tried to keep his tail hidden as he made his way home.

The next day, he felt as he got out of bed, was going to be different as he got to school he saw Chris waiting for him but it was, as he felt, diferent there was no big crowd, just a bunch of his buddies

"Today is the day we make this school humans only. Got that ya freak?" asked Chris

"O.K. i'll leave the school and go to a different one" John tried to reason

"Oh but were not talking about forcing you to leave" Chris slowly explained, a grin crossing his face

then the next thing he could actually remember was hanging upside down in the tree and chris took out two Uzi's and lowered them to his face and said.

"SEE YOU IN HELL FREAK BOY!"

but then just as he was about to empty both magazines into John's brain he said

"oh yeah. Any last words?"

"I'm tired of all your shit. I'M GOING TO STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shouted the bruised teenager

and at that moment his hair chainged from its usual brown and normal to big and blond and there was a certain aura of power raidiating from his body

"HOLY SHIT! SHOOT HIM!" was all Chris had to say

well what do you think of my first episode? and what is happening to John? find out on the next episode of AOASSTT! (adventure of a super sayin tag team)


	2. 2

**Adventures of a super saiyan tag team**

There is an easter egg in this episode. I will give credit to the first one who finds it

Chapter 2

John , lightning quick, broke the ropes holding him to the tree, instantaiously flew 5 miles into the air and let loose a barrage of ki blasts being semi-carful not to hit the people who had tourmented him for so long. Than he flew back down and spoke for the first time in minutes

"Now, to really kill you"

"What the hell are you talking about? you couldn't even hit us before, what chance do you have up close?" asked Chris, surprised

"Just this." replied John

and at that he threw one of the gang members up into the air and flew up and punced him at super saiyan speeds until he was bruised and bloody, than he punched him with all his might and made a large cloud of dust. Then he flew back down and watched the slowly diminishing cloud and when the dust had settled the barely recognizable member was dead

"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED KENNY!" shouted Chris

"YOU BASTARD" shouted another member

John jumped over the lifeless body of kenny and said

"that was just a taste of what I will do to you."

"what are you, you freak!" shouted the scared bully

"your worst nightmare." replied John

"my grandmother in a bikini?" asked the bully

"you are such an idiot" mumbled John.

and at those words he punched Chris in the face as hard as he could and he flew back 10 feet and fell to the ground. when his buddies looked at him they saw his head had caved in and his brains were leaking out of the holes in his head and then they started to run in all directions

"oh boy... target pactice." John said happily

and he started to shoot them all with ki and in a matter of minutes they were all dead with burn marks on their backs, it was then that he noticed that the entire school was watching, and some of the younger girls were crying. He bent down to Chris's corpse, and dipped his fingers in his blood, and then he drewseveral lines on his face.Finally he just turned aound and flew away.

well the entire school just saw John kill 15 people. I doubt he will be able to live a normal life now.


	3. 3

**Adventures of a super saiyan tag team**

(a/n: the z-fighters DO show up in this chapter)

(a/n2: the part of DBZ this takes place is the android saga/cell saga/cell games)

Chapter 3

When John went super saiyan, the z-fighters felt an enourmus amount of energy radiating from an unknown area of the world, and Krillin was the first to jump to a conclusion

"Cell, that monster, he's rasing his power level to a massive amount so that we'll go on another one of his wild goose chases" said Krillin, jumping up off of the couch in master roshi's house

"calm down krillin, it's probably just nothing" stated Yamcha, lazily

"NOTHING?" Krillin shouted, "HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT NOTHING? it's like the time Goku went super saiyan on Namek fighting Freiza, even though I was dead I still felt it"

"well who do you think should check this out?" asked Tien as he walked into the room

"I'll go" said Trunks "after all if it's nothing then I'll be able to get back quicker and if it is something I'll probably be able to handle it, but just in case, I'm going to bring three senzu beans"

"O.K" said Krillin, "don't be too long though, we don't know where cell will strike next."

"Don't worry, Krillin, I'll be fine" said Trunks

And at that he flew out the window in search of the huge power

To John

As John was flying home, He didn't bother to change back to normal or lower his power level , but continued flying, unaware that he was being searched for by Trunks, when he got home he instantly went into his room, ignoring his mother completly, he tried to power down with much success, then he went on the internet to search for something, he typed in "humans with monkey tales" on the Google search engine.

He got only one hit.

he clicked on the link that popped up and was astonished by the site that showed up before him, he then saw a link called "The legend of the monkey children" and clicked on it. He read the legend of the monkey children and discovered that he was destined to save the world.

(a/n: read chapter one for the legend)

He was very shocked about this little fact, he then clicked on the link "monkey children" to see if there were any more like him.

There was only one.

He then found his e-mail and instantly mailed him with his picture, within seconds, he got a response.

They then agread to meet each other at the greyhound station, John than flew there within minutes and could have sworn he saw another person flying by about 20 miles away but just dissmised it as a plane as he landed he got stares, but was used to it, he than saw a person just like him, tail included, then they flew off and introduced each other, It turns out the other "monkey boy's" name was Randy they talked for a while and then went home, and as it turned out they both lived only an hour away which translated into about a five minute fly

To Trunks

He wasn't able to track down the newly found power but he was able to find out what it had done, he tried a school because it was in the general area of the power they had sensed, but all he found nothing, so he decided to try the high school, as he was walking to the school he got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, when he got there he saw yellow police tape surrounding the school

"what's going on?" Trunks asked one of the police officers

"I'm not sure but some of the witnesses say that a kid with a monkey tail and golden hair went psycho on these 15 kids" replied the police officer

Trunks thanked him and thought

'what if it wasn't cell? what if there are more saiyans out there?' and flew back to roshi's house

LATER THAT NIGHT

John went back to his school in search of the swords he had made in metalwork as he thought they would still be there so he flew up to a window on the third floor,made as little noise as he possibly could breaking a window, and flew inside and worked his way to the metal shop avoiding the guards then he carved "MONKEY BOY" on the wall with a katana and made as much noise as possible by shooting ki and generally making a rukus, then he flew out the roof, causing cement and plaster to shower everywhere

Oh no, I've got my swords and I've been discovered by the Z-fighters, PLUS I found another like me. R&R (or else)


	4. 4

**Adventures of a super saiyan tag team**

(warning, there is language worse than previously experienced in this chapter)

Chapter 4

After claiming the swords from the metalwork shop, John went home and stashed them in his room, he then went to watch TV and decided to watch the news, He turned it to ZTV and watched as the newscaster spoke of John's day,

"A teenage boy with a tail and golden hair has apparently killed 15 others at a high school, in Canada, eye witnesses say the boy was hanging upside down from a tree, changed into the strange being and brutally murdered these 15 innocent teens, surprisingly, this isn't the first time this has happened, about four years ago, a similar thing happened in a foster home in Nanimo" spoke the newscaster "and we will have more on this after the break"

"Oh come on, that's not how it happened" spoke John "I was going to die, and who's the other kid who did that, could it be? naw, what are the odds"

coincedentally, the Z-fighters were watching the same channel in roshi's house

"Holy crap! that was the kid the police officer told me about" spoke Trunks in horror

"so, we've got 2 saiyan kids on the loose in an unknown part of the world and we can't do anything about it because we are too busy with Cell and the Androids " Krillin replied

"Not entirely" spoke Trunks "I could go and try to defeat these kids so our main focus would be on them"

TO JOHN

"Hey, Randy, meet me at the abandoned warehouse in an hour, I want to show you a couple of things" John finished talking to Randy's answering machine and got his stuff to prepare.

1 hour later

"OK, I'm here, what did you want to show me?" asked Randy

"This" replied John and he started to power up to super saiyan

"Cool! I'm not the only one who can do that!" spoke Randy.

"What? how can YOU do it? I'm just wondering" said John in shock

"Well, two years ago, I was being abused in my foster home, and one day I had just had enough, I turned into this and killed every last one" Randy explained "don't you remember the news reports? about the mass murder in Nanimo?"

"Now that you mention it, I did see something about this on ZTV before I called you" John said.

FLASHBACK

"Hey freak, get over here" spoke the drunk on the couch

"What do you want?" Randy sighed

"This" he replied and punched him in the face, breaking his nose, blood flowing through his fingers, which he clapped to his face in pain

"OK, thats it you fucker! I've had enough of this fucking shithole! I'm taking matters into my own hands!" and at those words, a great energy crossed the globe and Randy's hair became spikey and blond and he broke the leg of the fat-ass on the couch causing him the scream in pain

"Wonderful, lets see if we can make some more noise like that, shall we?" the now Supersaiyan Randy said maliciously and he ripped out the man's arm and wrote on the wall with his blood "THEY'RE ALL DEAD YOU FUCKERS" and tossed the arm back at him, he then levitated up through the ceiling, causing a shower of plaster, wood,and other various things in the floor/ceiling and grabbed one of the two-by-fours that was lying on the ground and struck one of the other kids who had tourmented him for so long in the face, taking off his head before he even had a chance to scream. the rest of them just stared in shock, some at the body, others at Randy, and the rest at the head, buried in the wall. they all ran screaming throughout the 3 story house, and he went all around the bottom floor, locking all the doors and windows and then went up to the second story and killed the rest of them, some he ripped apart with his bare hands, others, he incinerated with Ki blasts, but when he was finished, he picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed 911

"911 emergency responce" spoke a clam female voice on the other end of the line

"Hello?" he spoke "there's been a massicere at my house, everyone is dead"

"OK, sir, i'll need your address immediatly" she said, her tone turned very serious now

"I don't know the address" he answered trying very hard to suppress his laughter "but I will tell you something I do know"

"And what might that be?" she asked her tone still serious

"The murderer is standing right beside me" he almost whispered, "and now, he's going to kill me too" and he destroyed the phone, jumped through the hole he had made earlier down into the basement where he ripped a hole in the stomach of the dead drunk and painted his face, marking himself with the blood of his kill(the blood from his nose had since been washed off), in an almost ritualistic fashion and flew off to Vancouver to seek refuge while squad cars raced towards the scene.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow. That was brutal" John said in awe, and very mild terror

"I know, but i'm just glad that they won't be able to do any harm to me or anyone else ever again" Randy replied, "now, was there anything else you wanted to show me?"

"Oh yea" John remembered "I wanted to show you these" and he brought out his Katanas

"Woah, those are something" Randy whistled "how long did it take to make them?"

"A year" John replied simply.

"They're amazing" Randy complimented, "do you know how to use them?"

"Of course I do, do you want to sword fight?" John asked

"Sure, what the hell" Randy replied

and all through the night, the sound of metal clashing was heard without any investigations

(well? how was it? did you like it? I've been inspired by many things for this chapter)


	5. 5

_**AOASSTT**_

Chapter 5

"I HATE YOU, YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY'S HERITAGE!"

"But I-"

"NO 'BUTS' I HOPE YOU DON'T SURVIVE PAST YOUR FIRST BIRTHDAY!"

John woke up in a cold sweat, had that been his father? he had always wondered...

He rolled over to look at his alarm clock, it was 2 in the morning. He resolved to ask his mother who his father was, and where he lived in the morning...

THE NEXT MORNING

"Mom, who's my dad?" John asked during Breakfast.

"_What!_" She asked as she choked on her coffee.

"I asked who my father is and do you know where he lives?" John answered, determined to find out.

"I was afraid this day would come" she sighed "his name is Jack Cotterell,and the last I heard, he was still living in North City, he abandoned you at birth, he couldn't stand what you are..."

"My mutation..." He answered, eyes droping to the floor

"Yes, he wanted you to be like the other babies, normal, but I'm glad you're different" She finished.

"I'm going to find him" John suddenly blurted.

"Why! He abandoned you!" His mother replied, alarmed, having seen what John could do when angry.

"I know, I'm going to show him what he could have had in his son." He finished defiantly "There's nothing you can do to stop me, I don't want to hurt you, but you can't stop me"

"I know, I could only ask you to do something, I just hope you don't hurt him" she sighed, defeated.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt him" He finished

* * *

"Randy, I'm going to be gone for the day, leave a mesage with my Mom" John spoke to his only friend's answering machine. Little did he know, fate would keep him away from a phone for longer than a day...

* * *

John was halfway to North city, he avoided using his powers whenever possible, but sometimes, the situation required it, like when he was caught on this farmer's property, he had to use Ki blasts to subdue a good half dozen fierce attack dogs, he hadn't seriously hurt any of them, but they wouldn't mess with him anymore, he had taken to hitchhiking on the top of greyhound busses, it wasn't that hard, he just had to make sure no one saw him.

He got to North City at around 2 PM, it took him another half hour to find his father, apparently he had lived here for a while, the dead plants looked like they had been like that for at least 3 years

He knocked, unsure of what he would find. A man who looked as if he hadn't shaved in a month answered the door through a crack "Yeah? what'da you want?" the strange man asked in a rough voice.

"Are you Jack Cotterell?" John asked cautiously

"I haven't heard that name in 15 years" He said in a light manner "AND I HATE IT, THAT NAME WAS GIVEN TO AN ABOMINATION NOT WORTHY OF THIS PLANET!" He exploded as he finished.

"So you're him?" John asked cautiously.

"Yes, but I changed my name. My name is Dark, Fred Dark" Fred told John.

"Well then Fred, I do belive I have something to tell you, but can I come in first?" John asked, a dark smile crossing his mental face.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Fred answered.

"Oh I've got a good reason strapped to my back, and another one at my side" John thought darkly.

"What can I get you?" Fred asked, "whisky? bourbon? or perhaps some beer?"

"No thanks, I don't drink" John answered, "But would you happen to have any Coke?"

"Yeah, I got a couple bricks in the basement, let me get-"

"Not the drug sir, the drink, do you have any Coca Cola?" John Interupted, "great, my father's a druggie" He muttered.

"Oh, yeah, I probably got a can or two in the fridge, hang on" Fred coughed, and limped out of the room.

"Oh, and Jack! Hurry the hell up! your _son_ is thirsty!" John hollered.

"**_WHAT DID YOU SAY!_**" Fred/Jack bellowed.

"I TOLD YOU TO HURRY THE HELL UP YOU FAT SACK OF SHIT! YOUR SON IS THIRSTY" John screamed at his father, "YOU HEARD ME ASSHOLE, I'M YOUR SON, THE ONE YOU LEFT TO DIE"

Fred/Jack stood in the doorway, fire burning in his eyes, he reached out and grabbed a shotgun, determined to kill what had disgraced his heritage.

"Shit, this guy's crazy" John muttered, "but I swore I'd eradicate him from existance, and I still plan on doing that"

He barely dodged a shot fired off without warning, unsheathing the sword at his side he dashed in close to his father and sliced clean through the barrel of the shotgun, and escaped, barely unharmed, one of the shots had grazed his arm (they were birdy bullets) and he had grabbed it in pain "Damn, I forgot sawed-off shotguns pack a bit more of a punch" John muttered through gritted teeth.

"HAD ENOUGH YOU FREAK!" Fred/Jack shouted, and reloaded his gun.

"Not by a long shot" John thought, unsheathing his second Katana.

Rushing his father, he sliced wildly at his body as the recipient of these blows screamed in pain.

When John finished hacking away at his father, he dragged his corpse into the living room, he flew out to the nearest tatto place, when he was there, he had several large red lines, permanantly etched onto his face, these were symbolic, as they were placed exactly where he had marked himself with the blood of his first kill. when he was done, he payed the tatto artist with several of his fingers, which he chopped off, after this, he returned to the house of his now-deceased father, he carved "Monkey Boy" on the wall again, just like in the school and he waited there, until the SWAT team arrived (he had called them shortly after returning)

(Well, next chapter will feature the SWAT team and a big trial and crap like that. Review!)


End file.
